Amy Dickenson stories: Beyblade Forever book one
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: Kai stood up and started to approach him. For Kai knew that Brooklyn knew something that he wanted to know. But Zeke knew something that no one else knew. The secret that goes with Amy's Black eyes.!Finally Completed!
1. Chapter 1

_Beyblade forever!!_

_This is my first Beyblade and Shaman king story so please read and review. Please don't flame!! ._

_Summery: When the Grevs are introduced to the new girl on the bloke! Emotions run high, as first love, misunderstandings and even fight how the Grevs will cope with this new girl and her team._

_Praise: many people have read the written copy that I have written which is exactly the same as below. It was well loved. Which then brought along two more. Which I am hoping to put up when they have been painstakingly typed up. I hope you enjoy!! ._

Chapter one introductions

As the fifteen year old girl stood in front of the BBA in Japan admiring the view of the new building that stood before her. Although she would have seen many different buildings since she was half Welsh and half Japanese. Who would have seen buildings of all shapes and sizes. This was the building she admires the most. School was finished for six weeks in Britain so she decided to travel the long and uncomfortable journey to Japan only because it was the only country that kept her fascinated for days on end. She then out of no where picked up the courage and walked into the BBA. She then went straight to the owner's sectary.

"Is Mr Dickenson here please?" she asked

"Do you have an appointment?" the snotty nose receptionist asked

"That isn't the answer to my question!" she raised her voice slightly.

Then the fat man himself came out of his office since he heard the whole conversation on the intercom. Not many people are aware that Mr Dickenson actually has family for his son and daughter in law died in a tragic car crash many years ago. 

"Amy what are you doing here?" he spoke cheerfully.

While hugging his grandchild in his arms.

Amy was the loudmouth, short temper, golden hair fifteen year old girl and she is five foot seven. The thing that stood out about her was her multicolour eyes that changed colour by her emotions. Although she was the last living relative of Mr Dickenson they wanted to keep this a secret. For now. For although the Grevs have defeated Boris and BEGA. It wouldn't change the fact that he would be retiring soon.

"Susan if this young lady comes here again show here straight in no matter what." he chuckled

"Yes sir." she replied

"You're just in time to meet the team that you will be in charge of soon." he added.

"Are you sure for I could always go home or meet up with my team." Amy spoke

He shook his head and led her into his office. As they walked to his desk, all eyes glued to her apart from one pair. Mr D showed her a chair then sat down him self.

"So boys…." Mr D didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when…

"So Mr D who the hell is she?" Tyson asked more liked shouted

"Hn." Kai grunted

"As I was saying Tyson my boy this is Amy Dickenson. My granddaughter…" he was interrupted yet again

"WOW you have family!!" Tyson gasped

He had evil glares off everybody excluding Amy and Mr D.

"Well yes Tyson and I reckon you should be nice for she shall be taking over soon." Mr D smiled

"You're retiring soon!" Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson gasped

"What does retiring mean?" Daichi asked

"Will you fools stop interrupting!!" Kai demanded

"Sorry." Ray whispered then cuddled up close to Kai.

"Thanks Kai. Now as I was saying Amy will be taking over training for the next few weeks…." Mr D said but as you can properly guess he was interrupted again.

"WHAT!!" they all shouted and surprisingly Kai also

Amy giggled at how surprised they were. Although deep down she wanted to rip off Ray's head for secretly she was the person was in charge of Kai's fan club. She also had one major crush on him.

"But she is just a girl." Tyson moaned

"Excuse me. I may just be a girl but I'm sure that I could train a bunch of eighteen years old!" she stated "and for your information I trained the best team in Britain and I am also a blader."

"I don't believe you." Daichi stated

"Prove it!" Tyson added

"Boys……" Mr D said

"Gramps I can prove it to them if they want proof then I shall show them. For my team also happen to be in town and are dying to verse the Grevs." she smirked "and they will verse them instead of them training."

Amy then picked up her bags and walked out of the office……

"See ya gramps!" she yelled back

"Tea at ….seven." he spoke bake and trailed into a whisper

For it was too late for she had left.

"What's her problem?" Daichi then asked

They all gave him evil looks.

"She reminds me of someone." Tyson thought aloud.

"I know who she reminds me off!!" Max shouted extremely hyper

"Who Max?" Tyson asked

"Kai." he pointed out bubbly

Everyone looked at Max 

"Hn." Kai snorted

"Yeh I see what you mean Max she does! Tyson announce

"Yeah." Daichi agreed.

"Boys I should warn you she can be one thought cookie to crack. She will be onto you the most Ray." Mr D the changed the subject slightly.

"Why?" Ray asked

"Because…" Mr D gazed at Kai "she has a crush on…."

"Me! I know that for she is the pain in the bum fan girl who started up a fan club." Kai stated boringly.

"But Kai is with Ray aren't you?" Tyson then asked

--

"How dare they ahhhhhhh!" she thought to her self

As Amy stood impatiently in the lift for it to stop on the floor her team where on. She was on her way to tell her team that they had they're wish come true. She knew that they would be excited and wouldn't say no to a match against the Grevs that's all the craved. The best part thought was that they never got to big for they're boots. So she wouldn't have to worry about them in their match against the Grevs.

PING!! The lift came to a stop. The doors opened and she dragged herself out of the confinement of the lift and down the hallway to the room in to which her team mates where.

"Here goes nothing." she whispered to herself

She was about to turn around due to she changed her mind about telling them in person. When they're door swung open.

"Amy!! Where are you going?" Zeke spoke

Zeke is a six foot stunning sixteen year old boy. Who has butt long blackly brown hair. To say that Amy had a crush on him was a wee bit of a crush on him was an understatement. But she knew not to go there because he was dating one of the members of the team. Her name is Sophie. She has shoulder length lighting blue hair. The other members of the team of Lalya, Sam and Chris. Chris has chocolate brown hair and cut to an emo style. Lalya wore the glasses and had the brains of the group. As for Sam he was the loud mouth, hyper active member of the team with navy eyes and shocking blue eyes.

Amy turned around only to come face to face with her team.

"Hey guys." she smiled weakly

Chris gave Amy a wink and she blushed lightly. 

"I thought that I should come and inform you that tomorrow morning you are to verse the Grevs." she spoke very business like. 

"The world champs?" Sophie asked

Amy just nodded

"High five!" Sam shouted

Zeke's amber eyes fell on to Amy. He could tell something was wrong for they were practically like brother and sister.

"There's more isn't there?" he asked

"Well I …. Kind of….. Have to …. Train them as well as you." she stated sheepishly.

--

When Tyson and Daichi had finally shut up, Mr Dickenson finally felt the time was right to ask the team a favour.

"Boys I have a favour to ask?" Mr D asked

"Sure what is it Mr D?" Tyson asked

"Tomorrow night could you watch Amy for me?" he asked

All the boys looked at each other. While Ray felt uncomfortable.

"It would be more of a mission than looking after. You see I need someone to bug her MSN and also stop her from leaving the house…" Mr D explained

"Don't you think your being a bit harsh on her?" Ray then asked

"No for she only goes somewhere for a reason. To meet up with someone she meets on there." Mr D explained

"I don't remember the BBA being a babysitting service." Max stated

"We'll do it." Kai smiled deviously

The rest of the team looked worried at Kai. Then when they saw the evil smirk that was planted on his face they then all gulped.

"Are you kidding me? Kai!!" Tyson whined 

"She is a brat who is surprisingly more obnoxious than Tyson and Daichi put together!" Max stated

"HEY!" Tyson and Daichi complained

"It's a complement to you two." Ray then added

"Tyson, Daichi you two can eat as much as you want, Max you can eat as much sugar substances, Ray, Kenny and Kai you lot can do what you want as long as you find out who she is talking to on MSN. As well as stopping her from leaving the house." Mr D added

"You shouldn't have mentioned the F word." Kai said

"What FOOD?" Max asked

"Nah you think." Kai spoke sarcastically.

This was followed by the death glare aimed at Max.

"Boys stop fighting." Mr D demanded.

He then got up from his desk, handed Kai the instructions and then left his office. Kai the got up and followed him.

"What's they're problem?" Tyson asked

Everyone then evil glared at Tyson.

"Well at least we know where she gets her bratty attitude from." Daichi spoke up

All gazes fled from Tyson to Daichi even thought they all felt what he had said were true.

"What? But it is true though." he said

Tyson and Max were left in a laughing fit. While Kai got up after reading the list. Then went to leave the room but Ray (Who wanted so badly to be Kai's lover.) grabbed his arm and looked up lovingly into Kai's amber eyes. Kai gave his usual response the death glare. Ray then realised his grasp fearing his life. Kai then left.

"What's his problem I thought you two where you know?" Max added.

--

"Mr Dickenson!" Kai shouted as he ran towards him.

Mr Dickenson turned around.

"Yes Kai?" Mr D asked

"There something wrong isn't there?" Kai asked

"No… nothing for you to worry about Kai."

Kai gave Mr D a glare for he knew Mr D to well and vice versa.

"Well…Kai, I don't mean to be rude but I have to go and sort things out at home… if you and the team want to you all can come over for tea tonight with me and Amy. It will be a chance for you lot to get to know the house."

"Yen sure Mr Dickenson." 

--

"So Amz who is against who?" Zeke asked

"Well Sam, Chris you two are against Ray and Max. Sophie, Zeke you two are against Tyson and Daichi." Amy replied

"I take it you want Kai all to your self is it?" Chris winked

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hay leave the girl alone just because she has a crush on the famous lone wolf Kai then leave her be." Zeke teased

Zeke then placed his arm around her and then pulled her close to his muscular torso.

"Ah Zeke…….. What do you want?" Amy grinned

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to sound innocent

"You want to verse Tyson don't you?" Amy asked babyish

"Yeah." he replied just as babyish with puppy eyes.

"Well your sucking up to the wrong person aren't you." she pointed out

Zeke then moved straight to Sophie. Chatting her up to get what he wanted. To verse Tyson tomorrow.

"Are the rest of you alright with the plan?" Amy asked

"Yeah!" the rest of the team said excitedly 

"Are you leaving?" Sam asked

"I have to get home but I'll come pick you lot up for the match tomorrow…if you lot win you can stay the night at my home and I'll even cook for you lot." Amy replied

"And what if we lose?" Zeke asked seductively

"Then… I'll remove some of the money that I was going to give you." Amy smiled evilly

"Auhhhhhh!" Zeke whined

"Now I really have to go …. Bye guys sleep well." Amy smiled

"You to!" Zeke beamed like a child.

Amy left them sort them selves out.

--

"Gramps I'm home!" Amy shouted

Then slammed the front door and then ran up the stairs. To put her bags in her room.

"Amy… we're going to have dinner guest tonight!" Mr D shouted

"Oh Joy." she thought to her self

She refreshed herself up. Then picked out a denim mini skirt, a black t-shirt with a white skull and a rose on it as well as black pumps. She then got out her pink and black arm warmers on. By the time she came down stairs and sat in the living room. She saw then that she weren't alone for the G Revolutions was sitting there in the living room with Hilary too.

"Um….HI!" Amy spoke softly 

"Hi." Hilary smiled

"If you'll excuse me." Amy then smiled sheepishly

Then got up and wandered into the kitchen.

"Gramps you didn't tell me THEY would be here!" Amy grunted

"I invited them after you stormed off today." he replied

"Oh… I'm sorry for storming off today gramps….its just that I've had a lot of problems before I left school and I didn't know how to handle the conversation with the boys well…I know it's no excuse." Amy explained

The G Revolutions and Hilary walked in just as she started her apology.

"It's alright Amy. Just don't let your problems effect how you behave and talk to other people. Especially the boys." Mr D then explained

"Thanks gramps." Amy smiled

Later that night

"MR D thanks for the grub it was good." Tyson smiled

"Thank you Tyson" Mr D chuckled

"You wouldn't believe how much I missed your cooking." Amy smiled

"So where do you stay when your not here in Japan I mean? If you don't mind me asking" Hilary asked

"Well I go to a boarding school in Britain." she replied

"That's quite a journey to make every half term." Ray noted

"Yeah but it's worth it just like travelling to watch your matches." she added

Then looked down at her plate

"I'm sorry about my behaviour earlier." Amy apologised

"Apology accepted." Ray spoke for everybody.

"So who are we against tomorrow then?" Tyson asked curiously

"Ah that my friend is a secret." she smiled deviously

"So why are you in charge of Kai's fan club then?" Max asked

"Well I do need a cover and a reason to give people why I can always go to Japan and to the tournaments"

"Clever." Kai commented for the first time that night.

"Ah ….thanks I guess." Amy smiled


	2. Chapter 2

_Beyblade forever!!_

_This is my first Beyblade and Shaman king story so please read and review. Please don't flame!! ._

_Summery: When the Grevs are introduced to the new girl on the bloke! Emotions run high, as first love, misunderstandings and even fight how the Grevs will cope with this new girl and her team._

_I don't own Beyblade or Shaman King!_

Chapter two

So far Amy's team the Welsh crusaders are in the lead by one win. It's the final match between Kai and Amy.

"Go on georgus win this for the team!" Zeke shouted

"Zeke unless you want me to spill everything then I suggest that you shut your trap big time." Amy replied with a slight blush to her checks

"Three…two….one….LET IT RIP!" Sam and Max shouted bubbly

Kai's and Amy's blade went spinning into the bowl spinning at the speed of light. Dancing in the dish.

"What the hell is he waiting for!" Amy thought to her self

"AMY!" a woman shouted

Amy's gaze flicked around the room as quick as possible to find nothing out of the ordinary or no one new.

"It's happening again!" Chris sighed

"MYSTIC FIRE WINGS ATTACK!" Amy shouted

"AMY!" a woman shouted in pain

Amy this time looked side to side in panicked to find no one new. Still nothing new.

"DRANZER!" Kai called

Which brought her back to the match. Smoke covered the stadium and the bladers. It became extremely hard for them to see the bladers let alone the blades for the watchers.

"Who's one?" Zeke questioned

"It's…it's….it's a draw." Sam stated

Amy then picked up her blade and then left the room.

"She's been doing this a while now. I wonder what's going on?" Chris thought aloud

Then Kai stormed straight after her.

"What is that all about?" Kai shouted/snarled

"What the hell are you on about?" Amy snarled back

"I mean you didn't try your hardest! You held back on your attacks threw out the match."

"Look we drew end of. Just leave it at that."

"NO! Not until you tell me why you held back!"

"Look Kai the world doesn't evolve around you. You know?"

"Nor you!"

"Obviously… look you don't understand and you won't … so if you excuse me I have to go to the ladies room."

She made her way to the girls toilet. With Kai not so secretly behind her.

"Jeez mun can't a girl go to the loo on her own!" Amy stated nastily

"NOPE." he smile evilly

She then opened the toilets door.

"So are you going to follow me since you practically followed me here."

Kai turned up his nose.

"Suit yourself."

She went in and splashed cold water on her face. Then wiped away the remainder of the crystal water droplets.

"I'm losing the plot." she sighed to her self

When she returned out of the ladies. She found Kai standing there. Just standing there.

"So are you going to constantly follow me around the whole I'm in Japan?" Amy questioned

Kai stayed annoyingly silent.

"Ok. If you are going to be quite as the dead then so be it!" she teased

"Look if you give me a rematch but give it your all then I'll leave you alone." he negotiated

While cornering her against the wall. He was so close that she could feel his breath prickling her skin. It sent shivers down her spine.

"If you don't mind but I think we best get back." she smiled nervously.

"Why?" he smirked

"Uhhhhh………. I don't know………..mmmm lets see…."

"See what?"

He moved his face closer towards her

"Sorry don't do gay men!!" Amy gasped

"I'm not gay." he replied

"Oh… but aren't you … and um ….Ray?"

"He is…. I mean likes to put across that I am his partner but really we are just….friends."

"Ahh……awkward position I've put my self in."

Her gaze meet the floor as well as they feet. While her embarrassment was clear in her face. He stroked her lefty cheek with the back of his fingers. Which only alimented her cheeks crimson red. Her gave then drifted up to his face in curiosity.

"So when…uh do you …want a rematch." she asked

Trying to brake the silence between them as well as the closeness.

"What ever." he smirked

Her little scheme didn't work for his hand moved towards her arm. He then moved in for the kiss when…..

"Huhhh!" Zeke breathed in.

Amy looked at him in the corner of her eye not wanting to move her face just in case Kai moved towards her neck. But Kai just stepped back.

"Zeke…." she spoke uneasy

"Oh my gosh….I can't believe it…" Zeke gasped

"HUH…." Amy said confused

"Look … Kai you better not mess with her for there are a hell of a lot of duds while be after you other wise." he explained

Kai just snorted the obvious reply to the king of cold hearts.

"Zeke is everybody coming this way?" she asked worryingly.

He nodded

"What ever your name is keep your yap shut or else." Kai threatened

"The name is Zeke Asakura." he snorted

While Amy just looked at Kai with wide eyes and moth open.

--

Later that Day

"Bye Amy!" Mr D yelled up the stairs.

THUD! She fell off her bed and then ran to the top of the stairs from her bedroom.

"Bye gramps!" she called back

"Behave your self!" he smiled

"I will!" she smiled back deviously

Mr D then left the house. While Amy went back to her bedroom to hid from the G Revolutions.

Meanwhile downstairs

"She's logging in!" Kenny jumped exotically

While Kai typed away on his laptop. With Ray started to rub his leg.

"Ray.2 Kai growled

Ray moved away as fast as lighting. Kai then got up and went into the dining room.

Meanwhile upstairs

"Danmit nobody's on!" Amy mumbled to her self

She clicked on the Dark Prince of the south and typed a little message

_Hey there gone 4 walk speak 2 you soon_

"_Hopefully he'll be on tonight." she thought to her self_

_She then put on her arm warmers, a little short sleeve jacket and then made her way to the back garden. She walked along the length of the outside medium pool. Her gaze constantly on the landscape before her. Only knowing full well that she was watched the whole time._

"_You might as well show your self I know you are there." she sighed_

_Kai walked out of the shadows gracefully and peacefully like a god or an angel._

"_That's better for no one likes a stoker." she smiled playfully_

"_What like a group of eighteen year old boys. I don't think so." he replied_

"_Well you never know."_

"_So what stoker stuff have you done then apart from be at every bay match and most likely spying on me when you're here?"_

"_What the hell re you on about?"_

"_Well people in charge of fan clubs are generally stalk on the person that the fan club they support."_

"_And you think I would want to stoke you. Well sorry to dissapoint you I get all my info of a wonderful invention called a computer which is attached to the internet."_

_Amy then playfully pushed. Kai stumbled backwards grabbing her rm when…._

"_AMY!" a woman screamed again._

_Both Amy and Kai fell into the water. Amy hitting her head against the side of the pool s she fell in. When Kai came up to the surface for air he saw that Amy hadn't come up above the water._

"_She's most lily winding me up." Kai snarled to himself in his head._

_Then went under and dragged her up to the surface._

"_Amy joke over…..AMY " his voice became panicky as he realised that she was out cold._

_So he carried her out of the pool and layed her by the pool side. She laid peacefully but breathing oh so lightly that it was undetectable to the untrained eye._

"_Amy…Amy!" Kai whispered_

_While gently shaking her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she coughed up the water that she swallowed. "Are you alright?" Kai asked_

"_If swallowing half of the pool is alright then I am feeling brilliant." she teased_

_Kai sighed in relief._

"_We'd best get inside before we catch a chill." she sighed_

"_What's the point." he stated_

"_Well you don't want to miss training tomorrow do you?"_

"_Well it depends"_

"_on what?"_

"_If your holding the training session?"_

"_Well let me award you with a big DUH!"_

_She then sat up so that they were now face to face. He moved slightly closer to her so that they're faces were almost touching. She smiled sweetly and innocently at him._

"_So how does a rematch sound for tomorrow after training?" she then asked_

_For this the first time no correction the first male she has had this close to her. For she has never had a boyfriend, let alone her first kiss unlike most of the population her age. Who is more experienced in the same or opposite gender._

"_Mmmm." he hummed_

_He then grinned at her. The blood rushed to her cheeks turning them crimson red she tried to move away but her body felt to heavy to move. Kai then grazed her arm with his fingertips. All Amy could do was gave into his pure amber eyes. Searching for answers of what he was to do next but she only found emotions hidden behind a solid amber walls. His eyes gazed looked her up and down. Every pices of flesh showing that his eyes laid on burnt her skin. Turning it crimson red like her cheeks._

_He then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Which sent many of different emotions threw them both. Which had been looked away for Kai but opened up new emotions in to which she haven't felt before._

_When they finally broke apart for air she then only realised that behind all of her attitude towards him the reason she picked him to start a fan club about was starring at her in the face. Amy Dickenson had a CRUSH on Kai Hiwarati! Not only that but something in his eyes made her shudder with fear._

"_Are you sure your alright?" he asked_

"_Just cold that's all." Amy replied weakly._

_He then took off his short sleeve jacket into witch he always wears. (The jacket he wears in G Revolution) He then placed the soaking wet, navy jacked around her shoulders. Then suddenly he pulled her close to him into a warm loving, safe and gentle embrace. He gently grazed her left arm up and down with his soft finger tips. Scared that she would brake with one false move like a china doll._

"_KAI!!..augh what's the point Mr sourpuss won't answer for he is to self righteous." Tyson called then slowly went into a mumble_

"_We'd best go…."she started to suggest_

_It was too late for her suggestion for Kai picked her up bridal style in case she did some more damage to herself. Surprisingly to Kai she was lighter compared to other people he picked up. Mind you the people he picked up where the brat pack as they got them selves in to trouble constantly. He carried her inside each member of the team saw them pass._

"_Kai I can walk my self." Amy complained "That's why God gave me legs."_

_Kai rolled his eyes._

"_Where by is your bedroom?" he then asked_

"_Upstairs ….second door to the right….Why?" she replied confused._

_He didn't answer but started to walk up to her room. He grinned while she just stared straight into his amber eyes._

"_What are you staring at?" he asked curiously_

_She looked down and blushed scarlet red._

_Meanwhile downstairs._

""_Poor girl her day has come to feel the raff of the Mr Sourpuss." Tyson laughed_

"_But she deserved it." Daichi added._

"_It's a bit doggie thought don't you think the way they are both wet and then he asked where her room was?" Max added_

"_Ah earth to Max she could have fallen into the pool and Kai saved her and he most likely won't let her walk because she could of hit her head." Hilary blurted out._

"_Thanks Hilary for ruining our fun." Tyson complained_

"_My pleasure sexy." Hilary smiled_

"_Ewww!!" Max and Daichi replied_

_All through the conversations down stairs Ray stayed out of it for he was in a foul mode. As for Kenny well he was to busy talking and on his laptop or talking to Dizzi._

_Meanwhile upstairs_

_Kai placed her on to her bed. Then sat next to her. Watching her like a hawk would watch its pray._

"_Would you like a towel to dry off a bit?" she then asked_

_He gave her a small smile which no one has seen before never. Apart from those who knew him in his younger years._

"_I'll take that as a yes then." she smiled_

_She got up from where she was sitting and went into the room next to her bedroom picked up two towels. One for her and the other for Kai. she returned back to her bedroom to find that Kai was waiting for her by the door frame._

"_Here you go." she smiled_

_Then handed him a towel. He took it curtly. Then lead her back to her bed and made sure that she sat there. When he was happy he started to towel dry his hair. While she did hers. When he weren't looking her direction she looked up into his face and only then she noticed that his famous blue triangles were gone. _

_(authors note.: Kai's triangles are face paint for in V-force for a few episodes he had no face paint.)_

_Amy then took the advantage and stood up as quite as possible stood up then opened her wardrobe. Kai cleared his thought._

"_UHoh busted." she thought to her self_

_Her head appeared on the side of the wardrobe. She laughed nervously. He shot her a quite soft death glare if anything it was quite playful. She sat down with out even thinking about it. Kai then stood where she just stood._

"_Uhh….could you pass me my pjs." sh smiled uneasy._

_While pointing at the crimson red short and t-shirt pyjamas. He handed them to her. Then stood there._

"_Do you mind?" she spoke uneasily_

_He just smirked evilly then left but left the door open a crack so that he could hear her if something went wrong. She rolled her eyes playfully. Then got changed into fresh underwear and her pyjamas. She placed her cloths on the radiator. Hey she wasn't that prepared to let hi touch her cloths. Then sat in the place that ki seemed obsessed for her to sit in. _

"_I'm dressed." she called. _

_Kai then gracefully walked in and sat in front of her with a small but cute smile._

"_Kai you know you can leave me alone I'm perfectly fine." she smiled_

_But he ignored her comment. Then for the second time that night he claimed her lips.. But this time the simple kiss became slightly deeper. When they broke apart Kai caught her warm multicolour eyes appear from beneath her eyelashes. Her cheeks slowly turn crimson. This had surprisingly started to brake the ice kings barrier hiding his emotions. No one has ever been capable of doing this and now the girl he first thought was a waste of space was the first one to conquer his human emotions and bring them back to life. Where many had failed. Heck not even Hilary or the rest of his friends seemed capable of cracking this barrier like she was._

"_can I trust her and how the hell does she bring back the things that I loath. The bringer of more pain?" Kai thought to him self._


	3. Chapter 3

_Beyblade forever!!_

_This is my first Beyblade and Shaman king story so please read and review. Please don't flame!! ._

_Summery: When the Grevs are introduced to the new girl on the bloke! Emotions run high, as first love, misunderstandings and even fight how the Grevs will cope with this new girl and her team._

_I don't own Beyblade or Shaman King!_

Here's chapter 3 sorry for the long wait. I'm going through the hard and long change from GCSE's to A Levels after a long holiday I hope it was worth the wait

Chapter Three

Next Day

"There you are!" Tyson yelled

"Shh!" Mr D hissed

Tyson then saw that Amy was out called on her bed. With Kai's once wet jacked spread across her chest. Covering where the fleece blanket ended.

"Wow Kai seems very protective of her. He normally thinks of number one and no one else." Tyson babbled

"Tyson my boy they are peas in the same pod." Mr D smiled

"What do you mean sir?" Tyson asked

"Well you know when Kai didn't turn up for training a few months back."

"Yeah"

"He came to see me for he had found out about her. Which I didn't expect."

"That you two were related!"

"yes. That wasn't all. You see they are both alike."

"How she isn't as grumpy as he is?"

"No not yet… but the only relative they both have is a grandfather."

"How come?"

"Ask Kenny to show you the clip on a car crash that happened about six years in Britain."

"Sure thing."

Tyson then left the room to find out what the hell Mr D was on about.

"mmm." Amy sighed all groggily in her sleep.

Her eyelashes then began to flutter open.

"morning sleepy head." Mr D smiled

"Oh…um...morning" she replied all confused

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing I just can't seem to remember falling asleep. That's all." she smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it."

She then sat up and Kai's jacket fell into her lap.

"oh." she whispered.

Amy then looked up at her grandfather.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked

"What do you want?" he chuckled

"A good old bacon sannie." she smiled

"And let me guess. With ketchup."

"Yep."

"Ok"

Mr Dickenson then stood up and went down the stairs to start her breakfast. She then leant down and pressed play on her CD player next to her bed. Linkin Park started belting out of the CD players speakers. She was about to stand up and see what to wear when Kai waltzed into her room.

"Uh hey." she smiled "Sorry about falling asleep"

"It's alright." he smiled

She then saw that the face paint was back. Kai then went and sat in front of her.

"You left this." she smiled weakly.

Then handed him back his jacket. He then leant closer towards her. Watching her eyes for a reaction but she didn't give one.

"Good morning." he breathed seductively.

Then placed his hand behind her head then placed a deep seductive kiss against hers. Lips and she kissed back. Well that was until.

"AMY…BREAKFAST!" Mr D called.

She pulled away unwillingly from his lips. With her hand placed on his muscular chest. Kai then took her had into his hand.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked sheepishly.

"MMM… I don't know." he replied

There was a few minutes of uneasy silence.

"Lead the way." he smiled

Amy lead him down the stairs and into the now empty kitchen. Where her breakfast waited for her.

"So what are you doing after the re match?" Kai asked her

Trying to come up with some good small talk.

"Umm….nothing so far that I know of." she replied after swallowing her first mouthful.

"Good." he smirked those evil looking smirks that he has done to perfection

She finished her sandwich and placed the plate into the sink.

"_News just in in the head of BBA, Mr Dickenson just tragically lost his only child and wife to a freak car accident in the United Kingdom. The only survivor is three year old Amy Dickenson. Who was just rushed to intensive care with life treating injuries………" A news reporter spoke. Coming from the dinning room._

"Wow." Tyson gasped

Kai gazed over at Amy to find that she was horrified and scared senseless. So he went up to her and pulled her close into a comforting embrace. Rubbing her back with other hand and with the other placed on the back of her head.

"It's alright." he continuously whispered soothingly.

Later that Day

Everybody left the training area. Leaving Amy and Kai to hold they're private rematch.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" they both yelled

They're blades whizzed into the stadium. The blades danced around the stadium like two lovers or two dancers who have perfected a dance over years of practice. Amy then smiled cheekily. Then out of no where her blade was hitting Kai's from all directions randomly so that Kai couldn't hit her blade. Some fear flickered into his eyes.

"DRANZER!" Kai yelled

"NOW MYSTIC FIRE!" She screamed her heart out

A Dranzers red flames licked Mystic Fire. Mystic Fire's pink flames but the phoenix.. Fearsome sparks flew out of the dish.

"AHHHHH!" they both screamed.

As the stadium broke up into bits flinging at the both of them. The blades then flew out of the stadium and headed straight for Amy. The blades hit her arm and sliced her arm open.

"Ahh!" she cried in pain.

She dropped on to the floor cradling her arm. Kai then ran and got the first aid kit. Then sprinted as fast he could to her side.

"Give me your arm." he growled in panic.

She placed her arm near him. He then quickly cleaned it as crimson hot liquid started to run down her arm. He realised that he needed something stronger to clean out the wound. So he got the antiseptic wipes and started re cleaning. She started to wince.

"I know it stings." he tried to lighten up.

He then finally bandaged up her arm

"Your lucky." he smiled

"I know." she whispered

But secretly cringing at how she reacted to it. Amy then remembered the time when Kai was badly injured after going against Brocklen for a place on the BEAGE's team.

He helped her up onto her feet. Then together they collected their blades.

"Your good for an armature." he teased.

"Me an armature. I'm more armature than you are emotional." she laughed

He then pulled her into a unbearable bear hug. She then reached up then placed her lips against his for a few seconds.

"You win." she sighed

"I always get my own way." he replied

_Sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't know what else to add after this event._


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter four I hope that you enjoy it as much as the other chapters. Please read and review. I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR SHARMAN KING. Only own Amy and her team apart from Zeke. Any way please please enjoy. Although there is a bit to do with Wales. What's in brackets are author notes. .

Chapter four

12 years ago

"Mammy do we have to go to daddy's work?" a small blonde child asked

"Yes sweetie." the older version of the small child replied (Her mother)

She closed the back door of the car and got into the front passenger side of the car. Then the brunette male started up the car and made his way to the motorway. 

They hadn't long been on the M4 (A motor way into South Wales) the had just got onto the seven bridge when the car started to have problems.

"Mammy how much longer?" the young child asked

"Not much longer." her mum smiled her wide friendly smile.

"Mammy, daddy I'm hungry." the little girl announced

"We'll stop at the next service station." her father replied calmly

For he was the only one who knew that they were in danger serious danger. He tried his hardest to keep it a secret not to alarm or make his wife panic. 

"John slow down." spoke his wife.

"I'm trying Jane." he grunted

"Mammy." the child asked worryingly

"What Amy?" the mother replied trying to sound as calm as she could.

"I love you and daddy." Amy smiled her big childlike smile.

John then lost control of the vehicle swerved towards one of the large pillars that held the bridge up.

"Mammy I'm scared." Amy said nearly crying.

"I know sweetie so is mammy and daddy but we'll be ok." her mother replied

They were just a few seconds away from the pillar 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Huh." Amy breathed in harshly.

So harsh that it burnt her throat. She sat up in bed dead straight with tiny glass beads of sweat running down or across her skin. Which left shivers going right through her.

"It was just a dream." she chanted in a whisper to her self.

Trying to calm her self down before letting her self return back to a sleepy slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning she sat down stairs in the armchair watching the early morning news. She was up earlier than usual in fact earlier than her grandfather. She had her fleece blanket wrapped around her which her mother had left with her grandfather before going to Britain. When a headline grabbed her out of her own world and back to reality.

"And in the late hours of last night the person who brought devastation to the BBA and most of Japan a few years ago has been released. Boris Balkov………." the news reporter spoke.

Amy lost the rest of the report. As she spat out the sip of hot chocolate she just took a sip of all over the floor.

"What he can't be released he is a mad man … does this country and the rest of the world want an early funeral…." she stopped muttering

When a picture o the screen before her sent shivers through her whole body. It was of two people being reunited. Those two people are, Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari.

"No." she gasped

Then got up from her seat as fast as she could. She started to run when she lost the balance in her feet as they went one way and the rest of her body stayed where it was. THUD. She landed flat on her backside on to the wooden floor.

"Ouch.2 she winced

As she got up from her position and then continued her run out of the living room, up the stairs and into her room. She got washed and brushed her teeth as fast as possible. Chucked on her clothes she laid out this morning. Which was midnight black skinny jeans with a funky looking red halter neck. Amy's gaze then hit the bandage on her arm. A sigh left her lips. She knew it wouldn't be healed yet for the cuts were quite deep. She then saw her collection of arm warmers laying on her pillow. With a grin she picked up her black ones then slowly put them on making sure that they were on just right.

"Right that's that done." she smiled quite pleased with her self

She then put on her hoddie after placing her hair into a ponytail. To say Amy was quite nervous to meet up with everybody is an understatement for she was more on guard than normal. For she hadn't told any one about the bey match that had happened yesterday.

She re ran back down stairs picked up her rucksack when…

"Don't you think it is a bit early to be going out?" Mr D spoke.

"Ahh what time is it" she asked

"Only eight." he replied

"Oh." she spoke.

"What's so important that you are thinking about going out at this time anyway?"

"….. well… gramps you see it was something that was o the news this morning………………. For you see Boris was realised…. From prison today."

"Are you sure you didn't dream it?"

"I'm sure it is real."

Amy dragged her grandfather into the living room. Switched o the telly text and went onto the news section. In big bold writing was what she had just said.

"you see granddad. Something is not right. Why would they release him early or at all in a mater of fact…" Amy babbled on.

"Amy calm down I'm sure there is a good reason for this." he replied calmly.

There was a few minutes of silence.

"Amy why is there hot chocolate all over the floor?" Mr d asked

"Uh… well…you see…."she tried to explain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the park later on that day

Amy edgily but curiously walked up to the big group of reunited bladders from all over the world. She was sure that this is where Kai said for them to meet up. She recognised all of the teenagers around her. But she kept her eye out for Kai. No sign of him. All she saw was the girls looking curiously but evilly at her. Where as all of the males who are straight were staring at her while they talked.

"Stop looking at me." Amy thought to her self.

It came apparent to he that no one wanted her here. Just as she was about to turn and run away. She felt the soft gentle grasp around her hand. She came out of her thought to see Kai standing there before her looking down smiling a very small smile. Which was unnoticeable from a distance. Her cheeks had a light red tinge to them. Kai lead her towards the out skirts of the big huddle of people. To the tree which he almost always sat at the roots at when ever he was dragged to the park or when he was there willingly.

They both sat down. Kai obviously leaning against the tree. While Amy sat opposite him. It was the perfect scene in to which she had dreamed of, but it was completely ruined by what was still on her mind from this morning the news report.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked in a tone which no one has heard

"Nothing." she smiled weakly.

It was hard for her to lie around him compared to other people she knew that she could lie to. The people she left behind in Wales this year. Kai gave her a look which she fully could translate STOP LIEING TO ME. It w more pleading than demanding which is odd from Kai.

"I just can't seem to get out of my head hat I watched on telly this morning." she confessed.

"Which is?" he asked softly

"The news…."

"Oh."

Kai knew full well what she was on about for that was the main topic of discussion this morning amongst everybody apart from when Tyson and Daichi went on about her. Amy and how she will take over the BBA.

"Don't worry I know." he smiled.

Her gave was stuck on his answering eyes.

"How's the arm?" he then asked full of concern

"Better then yesterday." she smiled weakly.

Her head tilted down as if looking at all of the detail of the grass that they sat on. His eyes then quickly darted around the area. To find that no one was looking their way like as if they weren't interesting anymore. He leaned forward closer to her. The with his index finger and thumb tilted her head towards his. He then placed his lips gently onto hers. Her heart was doing summersaults. Although it only lasted a few seconds.

Tala coughed. Kai looked up at him angrily.

"So there is more to Tyson's story than what meets the eye." Tala teased

Kai rolled his eyes while Amy re gazed back at the grass.

"So she is to take over the BBA and is Kai's girlfriend what else isn't in the open Kai?" Tala smirked evilly.

"Amy is sitting right there you know." Kai growled.

"I know."

"So what the do you want?"

"Just to know if she is fit enough to take over."

"She is."

"Well duh for you don't like weaklings. Your only interested in power or something that is a challenge to you."

"Tala Boris won't be able to get BBA again if that is what your worried about."

"well it happened to Mr Dickenson and nobody thought that someone could take over and they did what's not to say it will happen again?"

Kai knew Tala was right what will stop Boris from taking what he wants. For Amy is strong but is she strong enough. Kai didn't know that much about her.

"What if I'm wrong about someone again." Kai thought to himself

He saw Amy's innocent face which made him smile.

"Nope I'm not wrong about her." he corrected his thoughts.

Then tangled his hand amongst hers and gave her small dainty hand a reassuring squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

Here comes chapter five. Hope this just as enjoyable as the last four chapters. Please read and review. Please don't flame. . Thanks to all those who have read and have chosen this story as one of their fave stories.

Chapter five.

Her gaze was glued to the ground as more people surrounded them gossiping. Kai tried his best to get rid of the surrounding gossipers, but failed miserably.

"So are you two like official?" Hilary asked.

As usual she just wants to know whether she could be Kai's girl. As well as get into his bank account although she loved Tyson but she secretly had a crush on Kai like a lot of girls, and like a lot of them she was miserably turned down in the harshest way.

"Amy." Kai breathed seductively.

Amy's mystical gaze hit his warm amber eyes. With a weak small smile on her face. But her eyes gave away what she was really feeling. Scared and uncomfortable.

"Its ok." he smiled more like whispered.

"Is she really the right person to take over?" Kai heard Lee asked uneasily.

"Yes she is." He growled in his head.

"Where is Sam? Michael's sister, your girlfriend?" Kai asked trying to change the subject.

Tala smiled evilly "She's on her way. She just had to sort something's out."

Kai smirked. It was typical for Tala to be waiting around for her. He normally did.

"I'd prefer to see her blade before she is in charge of a major cooperation like the BBA." Claude stated.

"You wouldn't stand a chance." Kai's conscience smirked.

"Yeh. Amy we are all dieing to see you blade." Tyson spoke.

Kai noticed a slight crimson tinge to her cheeks were the blood had run to them.

"I'm sure you would all like to see, but Tyson you have already seen me blade." Amy stated

Obviously trying to hide how uneasy she felt around everyone.

"Yeh but everybody else hasn't seen you." Tyson stated.

"Why don't we hold a match here now?" Mariah stated.

Everybody agreed to it apart from Amy herself who was terrified secretly. For she didn't want to blade in front of so many people. What would her grandfather say? It was bad enough that she was around worldwide known people it was also bad enough that she is in immortal danger. That she put the people she is around in danger also. Kai noticed that she was away with the fairies.

"I'll go against her." Kai spoke up.

"Ah but Kai you've already gone against her." Tyson winged.

"But Tyson I don't think she would like to face an armature like you." Kai joked.

"Watch yourself Mr Sourpuss." Tyson pouted.

"Tyson leave him go against her." Tala smiled "It would be nice to see Dranzer at her best again. For none of us apart from you lot have seen her."

"Fine." Tyson pouted.

Then crossed his arms. Hilary wrapped her arms around him comforting him, trying to make Kai jealous. Kai then stood up and helped Amy to her feet. He guided her to the stadium. They both stood opposite each other. They both got their launchers and blades out them set them up. Got into their battle positions.

"Three…Two…. One!" most of the gathered bladers shouted enthusiastically.

Both blades left their launchers and spun into the stadium as fast as the human eyes could see. Both blades danced around the stadiums like two well-rehearsed ballet dancers. Both moved gracefully and soothingly, which could lull someone into a graceful and peaceful sleep. Both waiting for the other to attack. Kenny watched their blades as close as possible. He noticed something different about her blade. There was a very small and quite invisible black fog or smoke. He just couldn't put his figure on it.

"We should attack soon get it over with…Please let me out." A dark seductive voice spoke in her head.

"No I won't let you out." Amy growled in her head.

Kai picked up the way she seemed to fighting with her self.

"Most likely unsure about what move to make." Kai thought rationally.

He smirked slightly.

"NOW DRANZER!" Kai shouted

Amy's eyes widened. This was so unlike Kai even she knew that he would normally toy with the person then crush them but he went straight into the attack. Amy reacted instantly.

"NOW MYSTIC FIRE WINGS ATTACK!" Amy shouted

Her bit beast started to attack Kai's back just as ferociously back as Kai's attacked hers. But Kenny then saw defiantly saw what he thought he imagined at the beginning the bottom of Amy's blade was submerged with a black fog like substance. Kenny gasped.

"What's wrong Kenny?" Ray asked

"Look." he pointed out.

All of those bladers close enough to see the black fog like substance stared at it in ore with fear threatening to leak onto their faces. The fear that this black smog or smoke like substance was the power or energy of a dark ancient beast, or just as evil and dangerous as Dark Dranzer.

"What is it?" Tyson asked with hints of pure fear in his voice.

"I…don't…know!" Kenny replied.

With that the match was ended as both blades collided into each other with such force that it knocked out both of their blades into the air.

"You could have won if you realised Me.," the dark seductive voice whispered into her ear.

She shook her head trying to get rid of the voice. Kai came up to her and stood in front of her smiling seductively.

"Your blade." he breathed.

"Hey congrats Amz…. your bleeding?" A voice broke out amongst the crowd.

Amy stared at the direction of where the voice came from. To find her team standing behind Zeke, who just stood there staring at her with the facial expression she hadn't seen in years, She saw pure fear in Zeke's face. She gazed down at her arm where Zeke's gaze was fixed on. To find crimson liquid oozing through the bandage and through the arm warmers that she had covering it. Her eyes opened up as widely as possible in shock. She looked up at Kai's face. To find concern over whelming his pure, innocent, amber eyes.

"It's Ok." he smiled weakly

It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than comfort her. He did the only thing that seems rational and the only thing he could do in the place as well as situation that they were in. Tighten the bandage so that there was plenty of pressure.

After he did that he smiled with relief. Then kissed her fore head. She had only reopened the wound from yesterday.

"See if you released me you wouldn't be bleeding and you would be stronger," the dark voice continued.

"Zeke is it me or does her expression seem familiar?" Chris spoke.

"Mmm…we'll just have to keep a close eye on her." Zeke replied.

"Why?" Sam asked

"It's testing her again." Chris stated.

"Not again." Sophie complained

"Just pray that she is strong enough this time." Zeke spoke

Zeke kept a firm gaze on both Amy and Kai. He loathed Kai because he got to Amy before him and he also loathed the thing that threatened to change the person he knew and cared for.

Later that day:

Everybody was gathered still at the park but this time there with paper bags around the place full of rubbish or unfinished food that they all had got from various fast food restaurants. Kai was sitting at the bottom of his favourite tree, with Amy cuddled up close to him. All was peaceful by them two as they sat there enjoying the closeness of each other. Which was abruptly disrupted by Amy's mobile ringing. She cringed then freed herself from his embrace. She looked at the caller ID to find the exact person that she didn't exactly want to talk to at this very moment.

"Hey how are you?" she smiled falsely

"Where on earth are you? Hmm! We've been looking…." An Italian female spoke

Then a strong American female voice entered "Amy Samantha Dickenson you get that big backside of your back into this country or else for I know where you are so HA!"

Amy had to fight back her laugh. For its not every day she got threats from one of her 'friends'.

"Pablo! Get of the ph…." An English female interrupted.

Amy let out a sigh things just never seem to change. Especially when it comes to a group of international friends stuck in one place.

"Girls!" Amy spoke full of authority.

"Amy come home quick or else you shall feel the wrath of us hunting you down and…." A French accent females voice came through.

"Look you lot I have things to do here so you lot are going to have to survive by emails. Now if you don't mind I shall speak to you lot later. Bye!" Amy spoke other them.

She hanged up before they started to scream down the phone they're retaliation. But she still caught their little shouts of Pablo's 'don't you dare' and the other little bundle of threats that they screamed at her direction.

Amy turned her direction and gave at Kai who was next to her who had most likely heard the whole up roar from her phone. She just smiled small and sweetly at him. He returned the smile. They're eyes glued to each other.

Amy just prayed silently to herself that her phone won't interrupt them again.

Sorry for the long wait but I have been dealing with sheds of homework and school. Who would have thought As level work would take up so much time. Anyway hope you enjoy and I pray that I'll be able to update more often in the near future. If not please bare with me.

Yours sincerely

The keeper of lone wolfs.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Beyblade or Shaman King or anything else that is already owned in my story._

_Plz read and review, plz don't flame. ^.^ hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Amy Dickenson Stories: Forever Beyblade_

_Chapter 6_

_Next Day_

"_Hey." Amy spoke as she approached Kai._

_Kai was as usual sat at the bottom of his tree. Everybody was there who wasn't training which to Amy seemed like the whole Beyblading community of the world. Kai just ignored her. She shrugged it of then went and sat on ones of the swings. She gazed all around her to find no one talking to each other. If anyone caught her gaze they would send her evil glares as if she didn't belong there._

"_I wonder what has gotten into people today?" she thought to her self._

_It was painfully silent. Each second that passed it felt like a few hours. Her eyes stared to burn with fear and anger. All eyes then hit her like a ton of bricks. She faced the floor not wanting to face everybody's glare. _

"_I can't stay here if everybody is going to be like this." she thought to her self._

_She then got up and walked off out of the park to the streets. _

"_Amy." Kai sighed full of heartache._

"_Kai." Tala spoke_

"_What?" he growled_

"_Kai if you loved her you still would have spoken to her."_

_U.K_

_Knock…Knock_

"_Pablo go answer the door it's your turn!" An American girl called_

"_Cass go answer the door or else." Pablo threatened_

_With a sigh Cass got up tugged at her mini skirt then walked to the door. With her midnight black locks bouncing with rhythm with her feet. She swung open the door gracefully. _

"_Pizza delivery." the eighteen years old smiled "That would be twenty pounds"_

_Cass rolled her amber eyes then dug out a twenty pound note out of her pocket. Then exchange the money for the pizzas. As soon as the male had moved from the door she swung the door back closed. She had only managed to turn around when._

"_YOINK!" Pablo spoke_

_Then ran off to the living room. With her jet black hair with electric blue highlights following behind her. It seemed like they're typical Saturday with out miss Self Righteous Amy. Although most of them didn't really know Amy they had already picked up a strong dislike to her. _

_As Cass entered the living room she caught sites of her other housemates._

_Pablo's twin sister Milo her brunette with crimson red highlights curls trailing down her back she had very strong emerald green eyes. Then Cass's gaze caught Papillion's hazel eyes. Papillion smiled then tucked back some of her dark chocolate brown hair. Next to Papillion was Pamblemouse recently the two of them had been quite close. Her ice blue eyes darted around the room to see if anyone was missing. Until her gaze hit a stray strand of her Barbie blonde hair._

_Cass then went and sat next to Em or should she say Emilia who had grey eyes with chestnut colour hair. Next to Em was Princess Dx who white blonde short hair was spiked in all directions with chestnut eyes glued to the television._

_Then out of now where a loud beep could be heard everyone jumped. Pablo got out her gun and looked around the room cautiously._

"_Pablo put that gun away will you?" Pamblemouse's strong Italian accent could be heard_

"_WHY?" Pablo snarled_

"_Because it's just her laptop." Emilia pointed out._

_Pablo just snarled at her and Milo took advantage of her mouth being open. So she shoved a slice of pizza into her mouth. They all burst into a restrained laugh for none of them would dare laugh except Milo for none of them wanted to risk their lives._

_Meanwhile in Japan._

_Amy was walking down Tokyo's high street when her mobile rang unexpectedly. So she dug it out of her pocket to find it was an unknown caller. She sighed she knew who it was._

"_Hello." she spoke_

"_Ah hello there Amy." A male spoke_

"_What's up sir?" she asked_

"_Has anyone become suspicious?"_

"_Not that I know of yet."_

"_Good. Make sure no one does.""I will sir."_

"_Oh and Amy…""Yes."_

"_Make sure you and your team are ready for when it is time for the world championship."_

"_I will."_

_The annoying tone then appeared which obviously meant that the male had hung up. So she slid her phone back into her pocket._

"_Amy!" A male called_

_Amy turned on the back of her heals to the direction the voice came from. To find Kai approaching her._

"_Hey." She smiled_

_When he was in hearing range._

"_Hey." he smiled back._

"_What's happening then?" she asked_

"_Nothing for you to worry about."_

"_And what's that meant to mean?"_

"_That it is nothing for you to get involved in."_

"_Would you like to go for a walk?"_

"_Sure."_

_He held her hand as they started to continue walking._

"_How come no one was talking today?" Amy asked _

"_Well you're not going to like the answer."_

"_Don't shield me from what ever they think Kai it won't affect me. Everybody is allowed an opinion."_

"_Well they all think that you work for Voltaire."_

"_Why don't they ask instead of asume."_

_They stopped walking. Kai turned and faced her to see that she was hurt._

"_Are you alright?" he asked_

"_No……. I have something's to clear up. Your all going to have to meet me and Mr D at the BBA. Tonight if you lot want your answers." she stated_

_Then ran off. With tears running down her face._

_Later that night_

_One of the largest confrence rooms of the BBA was filled with curious beybladers._

"_Why are you working for Voltaire?" Lee asked_

"_Yeah when we have risked everything to get rid of him." Tala snarled_

"_Tala…Lee this is complicated." Amy stated_

"_Stop stalling Amy if that is your real name. Kai lost his bit beats to save people from them and your backstabbing everyone by working for them." Tyson ranted_

"_Everybody calm down." Mr D shouted_

_There was complete silence._

"_I'm… a spy for the BBA." Amy spoke_

"_There are no BBA spies." Tyson spat_

"_Actually Tyson there is." Mr D spoke_

"_I'm 'supposedly' working for Voltaire so that I could help the BBA uncover his plans before he has a chance to use them against the BBA." Amy explained_

"_But why you?" Daichi asked_

_She looked down as the tears started to burn her eyes so she gazed at the table. Kai felt his chest go tight. _

"_Come on Amy you can do it my angel." A women spoke in Amy's head_

"_Well my parents were murdered by his very hands." she explained_

"_But they died of a freak car accident thought." Tyson spoke_

"_That is where you are wrong._

_It was an ordinary day that day. We where travelling from London to Wales. For my parents were also spies. They were on they're way to shut down one of their projects. But on the way there something happened that wasn't expect and nobody has worked out what did cause it ……………… all I remember was my parents convesation about what was about to happen . There was no eye witness. The car was found up side down on the seven bridge. With my parents dead and well me out cold."_

"_So your basically getting revenge?" Hilary pointed out_

"_In a way." Amy replied_

_Kai itched to go and comfort her._

"_Amy I think that its enough." Mr D spoke_

_Next Day_

"_Amy…Amy." Kai whispered into her ear._

_She snapped back into reality. There was a bladers talk at her house. They were in the largest room of the house. _

"_Sorry I zoned out." she smiled_

_While looking up into his warm amber eyes. He then placed a protective arm around her. So she leaned into him._

"_Uh hum! Kai…Amy are you finished showing your affection to each other?" Tyson asked_

"_Hmmm…Not yet." Kai smirked evilly._

_Then turned his head to face Amy then with his free hand turned hers to face his. Then he placed his lips onto hers._

"_Now I'm done." Kai smirked_

_A couple of minutes later. Jealousy started to run through Zeke's veins._

"_Right so what is this project?" Kenny asked_

"_It is where they pick the best bladers at each Biovault or BEAGA run training centre's. The best then compete against each other to find the best five to make a team." Amy explained_

"_But that's like the BEAGA place was destroyed." Miguel noted_

"_That was just to take the suspicion off the other global run BEAGA associated buildings. The first person in charge of the PPB All Stars worked for BEAGA." she explained_

"_So its like sneak attack on the BBA?" Ray asked_

"_Yes, but the BBA found out about two of its locations during the world tournament a few years ago……"_

"_The Abby and the BBA research labs in America" Kenny butted in_

"_Yes Kenny, but guys there's more bad news."_

"_What is it?" Kai asked_

_Amy got up and walked to the nearest storage got out a shoe box shaped box. Then sat where everybody would see. She opened it got out five smaller boxes._

"_Which one first?" she asked_

"_The middle one." Mariah shouted out._

_So Amy picked it up and opened it. She pulled out a piece of paper and then she unfolded it._

"_This is hundreds of places in Europe. There's thousands of places global." Amy spoke._

"_Dizzy lets record the list." Kenny smiled_

"_Sure lets get on with it." Dizzy spoke_

_Amy then handed Kenny the pages with the details of the places. She then opened box two but this time she pulled out blade parts._

"_What's this about?" Tyson asked curiously_

"_Kenny how long does it take for an average person to build a perfect blade?" Amy asked_

"_Five to ten minutes may be more." Kenny replied_

"_Kenny count me down and time me." Amy demanded_

"_3...2...1...go!" Kenny counted down._

_She then started to put the blade together as fast as she was trained to do._

"_Stop!" Amy demanded_

_The timer was stopped. The blade complete. She picked up the blade put it onto the lancher then lanched it. It spun perfectly and gracefully. _

"_That's incredible it took you about two minutes." Kenny gasped_

"_What!" everybody else gasped_

_Dizzy scanned the blade over to make sure it was perfectly built._

"_Kenny it is perfect." Dizzy spoke_

"_That's right Dizzy those people under BEAGA's influence. They learn to do that day in day out and till they can do it as fast and as perfectly as I just did it. So that they can modify they blade as quick as possible when in fights with enemies." Amy explained_

"_So how can you do it?" Lee asked_

"_Like I said I'm a spy so I have had to learn to be like them so that I can pass of as one of them." AMy explained_

"_We don't stand a chance." Kenny panicked_

_Amy opened the first box and lifted out a bag with lots of the same parts._

"_Here are the parts that are causing the blades to be more powerful." Amy explained_

_She picked out a blade part out of the bag._

"_This increases the blades power, speed and accuracy. Which can easily beat your blades as they are now." Amy explained_

_She put down the parts and then opened the last box. To reveal a remote and a chip. _

"_Why do you have those?" Tyson asked_

"_This is what they use to control the people. Tala do you mind if?" Amy asked_

"_No." Tala replied_

_She then pressed a button and Tala un controllably got up with his blade ready at launch._

"_How did you do that ?" Tyson asked_

_She released the button and Tala then fall straight onto his backside._

"_Everybody who is or has been part of BEAGA has a chip implanted under their arm." Amy explained_

"_So how come it only worked on Tala?" Max asked_

"_Because I programmed it to only effect Tala." Amy explained_

"_So what's in the last box?" Max asked_

"_Well it's the latest chip." _

"_MMM chip." Tyson hummed_

"_The chip that will be implanted into every child."_

"_That'll mean that they'll have an army at they're disposal."_

"_And an extremely strong one."_

_Amy then put the boxes away. Then refaced the rest of the groups._

"_That'll explain how you got stronger extremely quick." Kenny spoke_

"_Yes but I don't use mine. But here is the recent technology that they are using."_

_Amy then moved her hair so that the back of her neck was visible. Then showed the whole group of people. They all gasp. _

"_It increases the power of the blader and the blade. This one has been deactivated." Amy explained_

"_But have you ever used the chip?" Kenny asked_

"_I'll be truthful I've used it before now but now I don't use it." Amy replied_

_She then dug out a chip out of her pocket. Then threw it at Kenny._

"_This is one for you to study." Amy explained_

"_Thanks" Kenny smiled_

"_Right then who wants to go against me with all of the gadgets?" Amy asked_

_Kai, Tala, Tyson, Lee, Ray, Max, Daichi, Miguel, Rick and Ozuma stood. They all followed Amy outside to the blade stadium they all gathered around the stadium._

"_3...2.…1.…Let It rip!" Hilary shouted_

_All eleven blades went wizzing into the stadium. Ten of them ganged up towards Amy. _

"_Now." she smiled evilly._

_Kai then noticed Amy's eyes change from the mysterious multicolour eyes to black as onyx for a few minutes. Then there was a blinding light which blinded everybody. When the light disappeared all that was left in the stadium was Amy's blade. Spinning like as if it had just been launched._

"_They didn't stand a chance." Kenny gasped_

"_That was nothing." Amy smiled evilly_

_Her eyes still quite black but some of her original eye colour coming through the black._

"_Boys if you don't learn how to defeat that then the world might as well hand our self over to them now." Amy stated_

_Amy then yawned. Then caught her blade as it spun out of the stadium. Zeke watched her every move and watched her eyes change back to it's normal colour._

"_It's important you learn how to defeat this now before the tournament because I'm leaving for my own safety." Amy spoke_

"_But won't they know that we can defeat them?" Tyson asked_

"_Yes, but you have to be able to defeat them without the chip." Amy added_

"_Can't they find the chip on them before we fight them?" Daichi asked_

"_Daichi I have worn this around you lot a good few times and none of you have picked up on it. They are undetectable." Amy explained_

_Kai smiled at Amy while walking up to her._

"_So when do we start training?" He asked_

"_Tomorrow." Amy replied_

_Hope that this chapter is as enjoyable as the other five. Hope you can guess correctly why Amy's eyes change colour. Things will be revealed in the future chapters. Thanks for my first review on this story. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon_

_XXXXX the keeper of the lone wolfs XXXXX_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Zeke gazed at the crimson red stained floor. He followed the stream of crimson ooze to find out where it came from. The sight before him startled him. He found one of the younger students that were to be punished for failing. Lying in his own pool of blood. When he looked up at the person standing over the body. The person was a girl and one he knew to well. She smirked evilly but pleased at the same time with what she had done. The one thing that kept his gaze was her cark, cold, emotionless black eyes.

With that Zeke shot up in bed startled.

"It was just a dream…. it was just a dream." He spoke to him self.

He gazed across the room to find everybody in his team out cold. He let out a sigh of relief. His attention was then turned to the clock that was next to him. It was only two am. Perfect time to call the person he needed to speak to urgently.

U.K

All was quite. Too quite for this loud, random house. Cass and Pamblemouse found this very strange, well strange for this house that is.

"Pablo!" Cass called with the mixed English and Egyptian accent

There was complete and utter silence. Straight away they knew something was up. It was just plain obvious.

"Really…. ah how sweet…. I love you too." Princess DX talked away on the phone

Obviously she was upstairs. The phone then started ringing leaving them jumping out of their skin.

"I'll answer it." Cass smiled

So she skipped into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello this the home of we've been ditched and I hate Amy. How may I help you?" Cass spoke

"Hey it's me." A male spoke

Cass's expression changed as soon as she heard the voice.

"What do you want Zeke?" she spat with her voice full of venom.

"It's started again." He spoke.

"Zeke that is simply and utterly impossible."

"Well you try and explain why her eyes turned black?"

"That is impossible."

"Cass nothing is impossible when it comes to her."

"Please try and keep her under control for now. I'll try to come out there as soon as possible to sort her out. End of discussion."

Cass then slammed the phone down onto the receiver.

"Who was it?" Pamblemouse asked

"A prank caller." Cass replied frustrated

Japan

Amy sat at her dressing table brushing her just blown dried hair. It was six am and everyone was still out cold. She placed her hairbrush onto the surface of the table. When she gazed back up at the mirror. To find her reflection wasn't the same as it was a couple of seconds ago. Her eyes where as black as the night with out the stars. They were unemotional and cold.

"Don't you dare cover the mirror!" The voice snarled.

In shock she stopped.

"What do you want?" Amy hissed

"I should of left you attract fresh blood long ago." The reflection taunted.

She hummed in pleasure.

"That Hiwatari is perfect just what I've been waiting for, for a long time." The reflection smiled.

"NO!" Amy cried out.

She was about to punch the mirror.

"I'd calm down if I was you for it's getting weaker." The reflection taunted

Amy raised her hand towards her neck.

"You honestly didn't think that it would last forever did you."

Frustration took over her. With all her anger she punched the mirror smashing it into thousands of clear crystals mixing with rubies. Blood and glass covered her dressing table. She sat there breathing harshly like as if she had never did it before.

Knock…Knock. Amy jumped a mile.

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's me." A male spoke

She recognised the voice straight away and she knew straight away that she wouldn't be able to hide anything from him.

"Come in.," she sighed in defeat.

He came in and closed the door behind him. Amy avoided Zeke's gaze.

"What happened?" he asked

"Nothing." She replied

"Doesn't look like nothing." He spoke

She just looked away. Not wanting to meet his all knowing eyes.

"Where's the first aid box?" he asked

"Under the dresser." She sighed.

Zeke went and retrieved the box. He then sorted out her crimson stained arm.

"Amy when are you going to take responsibility?" he asked

There was no answer. So he finished up her arm the looked at the mirror. A small smirk appeared on his face. He hovered his hand over the smashed up mirror. The millions of crystals swoshed back into place. Amy then changed.

"You shouldn't have used your powers." She snarled.

Then with a swish of her finger she sent Zeke flying into the wall. She held him there with her power.

"Amy let me go." Zeke demanded.

She just snickered. He was left with one thing to do to free him self and stop her from hurting herself and anyone else.

"Now spirit of fire." He whispered under his breath.

The spirit appeared and took over her. Stopping her in her foot tracks. THUD. She hit the ground. Within minutes the door was swung open. Kai and Tala saw Amy flat out on the floor and Zeke on his knees panting. Trying to regain his breath.

"What the hell have you done to her." Kai snarled

Zeke just glared at him. Kai walked over to Amy's slumber. Kneeled down and checked her pulse. Slow and steady like as if she was asleep. Relief washed over him. Tala leads Zeke out of the room while Kai placed her on her bed.

"I knew that he couldn't be trusted." Kai thought to himself.

Sorry I took so long to update it is just that someone {Stares at Pamblemouse, Pablo and Milo evilly.} has stolen my hand written copy. So I have no idea when I'll be able to update next. Hopefully when I re capture the rest of it.

Any way chow for now

Merry Christmas and a happy new year

The keeper of lone wolfs


	8. Chapter 8

Please read and review. Sorry I have taken so long to up date. Only know I have re taken back my story. MWAHHAHAHAHAH! I don't own the song or Beyblade.

Thanks for the reviews form Demon of Selen and PrincessRebel

Chapter eight

She sat there in a crimson pool of blood with crystal beads running down her face. Full of guilt. She saw Zeke stood before her.

"What have you done?" he asked

"I don't know… I didn't mean it." She cried

"But you…"

"It wasn't me…"

Amy's eyes shot open. With beads of sweat covering her face. Her gaze planted firmly on the ceiling. The temptation to leave home then and there was great. But she knew that she wouldn't get away with it. Since her home was full of people literally. Ever since the incident a couple of days ago Kai had taken up position as watchman. Sleeping on the fold up bed.

A sigh left her lips. She defiantly felt trapped. She rolled off of the bed slowly and carefully not to make a sound. Picked up her tracksuit bottoms, t-shirt etc. then tip toed to her en suite. She quickly but quietly got changed. Then crept out. Kai was still asleep. A smile crept onto her face. She picked up her I Pod off of her dressing table. Then took one last glance at Kai's sleepy slumber you'd never guess that he was cold hearted.

She had to drag her self downstairs before she couldn't stop her self from hugging him. She put on her running shoes. Strapped her I POD armband on, put her headphones in. Picked up her key on a necklace, put it on. The left for a run to clear her thoughts.

"I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you  
Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear i'll never give in  
No, I refuse  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
Your trust, you must  
Confess

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh..  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You'd die to heal  
The hope that starts  
The broken hearts  
Your trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new  
Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear i'll never give in  
I refuse  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
Your trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh.."

She then snapped back into reality as the song changed. To find her self in a field staring at a cherry blossom. The wind was blowing the pink petals towards the ground. The sun began to rise. A weak smile appeared on her lips. How ironic. How she enjoyed something so pretty after all the evil she had done. Her stomach twisted into knots as guilt over whelmed her. She sat down in amongst the long left grass. As her legs started to shake violently. She must of sat there for hours. When she could faint rustling amongst the grass in the distance. She turned into defensive mode. Ready to run at a seconds notice. She became as silent as the dead. As the rustling headed her way she slowly but carefully crawled away from the on coming things. Her actions were very feline like.

"It's a waste of time it's obvious that she isn't here. Boris's computer must be faulty again." Someone spoke

There were a few muffled conversations. Then the rustling started to move away. Until there was silence. She waited a while to make sure that they had left.

"Oh crap." She stated

as they realisation of all that had just happened kicked in. Adrenaline filled her. She stood up about to run when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She tried to free her self but was failing miserably due to the way she was held.

"Calm down." A smooth male voice spoke

Her eyes winded and her limbs froze. As realisation of who it was kicked in.

Any had managed to sneak back into the houses undetected it was eight am and people where still asleep. Due to the late night. They had last night. She sneaked up to her room and shut the door behind her.

"Where have you been?" Kai asked

she jumped out of her skin. She turned on the back of the heel.

"Out for a run" Amy replied

"Did you enjoy it?"

Amy noticed that he weren't himself.

"Is everything alright?" she asked

Kai wrapped his arms around her entering her into his embrace.

"Everything is perfectly fine." He replied

Although deep down he knew he was lying to her and him self.

Thanks for being patient while I reclaim my story

The keeper of lone wolfs


	9. Chapter 9

Please read and review. Please don't flame. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Soz about the way it has come up it seems like my sever in school has PMT. Literally.

Chapter nine

Two weeks had passed of intense training. They had all learnt what Amy felt that they needed to know. It was the day in which Amy had to leave them all behind.

"Bye gramps." Amy smiled

"Be careful." He demanded

"Good luck you lot." Amy called

Kai came up to her gave her one final peck on the check.

"Good luck and don't get into trouble." he demanded

"I won't." she smiled

Amy picked up her sports bag full of stuff that she would need. Then started heading for her destination. She had been walking amongst the streets of Tokyo for a good hour. That was when she eventually got to the back lane.

Meanwhile

Kenny came running up to Mr D who was talking to the bladders about the matches that were to come up.

"Where is Amy?" he demanded

"You missed her like an hour ago." Tyson spoke

"She lied about the chip that she gave us." Kenny replied

"What!" some of the bladders gasped

"Why would she do that?" Daichi asked

"That is a very good question." Kai stated

"I hope that there was good attention behind all of this." Mr D spoke to himself

Meanwhile the other side of town

"Ah there you are." Boris spoke

"Boris." She replied with venom.

"Oh don't be like that you know the master won't be impressed with that attitude." He smirked

"I'm aloud to get away with it unlike some lower lives." She smirked deviously. With hints of black coming through in her eyes.

"Something never change." He sighed.

"Look just take me to him or else." Amy snapped full of venom hate as well as annoyance

He led her to the limo that was awaiting them. With Voltaire waiting not so patiently inside. They both sat inside.

"Ah Amy our best trainee. How is the situation?" Voltaire asked

"Fine sir. Kai seems a lot softer than what you said." She replied obviously not impressed

"Oh is he now," Volitaire purred a deathly purr,

The vehicle hadn't been moving long when he snapped his chubby old death like figures.

"Oh…Amy I'd almost forgot I have something for you." He smirked deviously

Boris passed him pendant jewellery like box. He passed it to her. She opened it slowly with caution. To find in there the one of the many things that could submerge her with her darker self.

"You want to win that badly?" she asked

"Of course I do." Volitaire smiled dourly

A sigh left her lips.

"It will just be me oh and yeah me. In control before long." Amy heard her darker self purred

"Not unless I stay in control." Amy replied

Many days later.

All of Voltairs new blading team. Were sat in a conference room waiting for him to get on with the point.

"The boxes you see before you are little pre tournament gifts." He spoke

They all opened the big dress boxes. To find in there outfits and a picture of how it should look like in there.

"You want us lot to look like the Grevs? Now come on I'm sure your design apartment could think of something better." Amy cheeked

Boris came up behind her and held her cheeks.

"Watch your tongue Amy. You don't want to be stopped from blading now do you?" he asked snake like

"Boris remember I'm the best here. So the only ones should be watching their tongue is my fellow team mates" Amy smirked

The opening Day of the BBA world tournament

Amy stood in front of the mirror and was applying the warrior make up. To her this all seemed a waste of her time. She had on a jet-black bodice with dark denim jeans with black converse. Not forgetting the white choker around her neck. She had just finished applying the pink triangles on her face.

When she took a better look at her self in the mirror. Her hair was no longer the colour it once was. It is now dark brown with black highlights. Her eyes where now as black as the moonless midnight sky.

"Are you ready?" A voice came from behind her

She faced the male. With a dour smirk on her face.

"I'm always ready." She hissed

I hope that this was worth the wait. Hope you enjoy

The keeper of lone wolfs


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Beyblade or Shaman King

Please read and review hope you enjoy. Hope that it was worth the long wait.

Chapter 10

"I'm Brad Best.," he announced

"And I'm AJ Topper, and today we are in for a treat with the opening day off the BBA world championship." AJ announced.

The many lights and lasers should a spectacular show. Then the G Revolution came up through the ground on a platform. Tyson and Daichi waving to everyone in the crowds. Everyone seemed exhilarated for the tournament. While everyone paid attention to the G-revs, their opposition went and sat on their side of the arena. Waiting to start blading. Eventually everyone settled down and the G-revs took their seats. Their gazes trying to work out their opposition but stopped as they caught a glimpse of the stadium. The exact one was used between Kai and Tyson at the last world tournament.

"Jeez when will Boris and Voltaire give up on trying coming up with a team to defeat us?" Tyson asked

"He'll never give up." Kai spoke harshly.

"Can the first contenders come up to the stadium please?" DJ Jazz man announced

Tyson went up to the edge of the platform and his opposition did the same. His long brunette hair was tied back. He had on baggy jeans a black t-shirt on with a red jacket on. Tyson squinted his eyes for some reason he recognised this person.

"Zeke?" he asked

His eyes grew darker, and he nodded a slight nod that was only noticeable to Tyson. Tyson decided immediately that it would be easier for his team-mates if they did not know whom they were against. Many matches went on. It was a tie. Both teams seemed to be evenly matched. Everyone waited in anticipation it was left to the last two bladers in each team to try to secure their win.

"Can the last two contenders come up to the platform?" DJ Jazz man announced

Kai and the last female approached the platform. Both looked serious. They got their blades ready to shoot.

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazz man screamed into the microphone.

They both launched their blades dropped down into the two meter deep stadium. The females' blade going straight in for the kill. To Kai she seemed like she would prefer to be someone else.

"Stop wasting everyone's time. If you don't want to blade just leave." Kai snarled.

"I do want to blade. I want to blade a worthy person thought." she purred darkly.

Kai then recognised her dark, emotionless, never ending black eyes. He tried to suppress the idea that it was her, but seemed to be failing as it showed in his blading.

"You should never leave something distract you." she purred

A malevolence smirk appeared on her face.

"Now dark mystic fire." she beamed

The blade gained speed then went and took out the platform from under Kai's feet.

"Kai!" The good within her yelped

"There there don't worry you'll be joining him soon." the darkness within the girls mind drone

While the dark girl was obviously not all, there Kai decided to seize his opportunity

"Now Dranzer take out Amy's platform." Kai demanded

Her platform was taken from below her surprisingly leaving her on her knees. A quite moan left passed through her lips. Kai saw that her eyes seemed lighter as if only for a few seconds before turning back to the harshness that they had become.

"You shouldn't have done that." she spoke dourly.

Ray then saw panic in Kenny's eyes.

"What's wrong chief?" he asked

"Look at her power levels." He just about got out.

Ray and the rest of the team gathered around his laptop to see that they were not human like stats at all.

"Is she a robot or half android do you think?" Tyson asked

"I don't know." Kenny replied

"Kenny could you turn down the amount of info jeez." Dizzy complained

"But we aren't using that much information Dizzy." Kenny added

Then his laptop went black. It was a power overload.

"Dizzy!" Kenny called

"What could have caused that to happen?" Daichi asked

"Something very powerful." Max replied

The lights then started to flicker nothing major but it was noticeable if you were paying attention at it. Amy smirked dourer than ever.

"Are you afraid of the darkness Kai?" she asked

"Why would i be afraid?" he asked

"You should be afraid very afraid young Kai." she replied

Then the whole place was plunged into darkness. Voltaire wore a smug smirk on his face. Everything was going to his plan. Amy's blade stared to pick up speed dramatically and power. So much that it started to rip up the stadium, flings bits of it in every direction at everyone. Both Kai and Amy dogged for their lives. well that was until Kai saw a piece heading straight towards her head and instead of dogging it like she had been doing it her body was planted firmly where she stood. Before Kai even had the chance to try to knock her out the way or send his blade to destroy it. It smacked it self into her head turning the large piece of rock into rubble. She staggered forward and landed on her knees. Shaking ferociously her eyes constantly changing colour, along with the lights constantly flickering on and off. All Kai could do was watch as she sat there fighting with her self and her blade starting to lose control. That was until her eyes stopped changing colour they had stopped at the dull onyx colour. Her evil smile was back.

"I will win this."

She let out a large power surge which ripped what was left of the stadium up flying every were. Kai's blade was forcibly thrown out of the stadium. All parts of the stadium looked as if it was going to miss her, which is what gave Kai inner peace, but then he noticed that she seemed to be dragging her self into the firing line. He was about to run to her side when there was a bright shinning light.

"Guys sorry about the technical difficulties." DJ Jazz man apologised

Kai blinked his eyes it seemed as if no one remembered the darkness that they were under.

"Jeez that stadium had a beating...and the winner is...Amy...The winner is Amy!" he announced not being able to get his head round the G-Revs lose. Zeke then got up from the bench ran and jumped into the stadium. He went straight to her side and tapped her cheek. Her eyes flickered for a while and then eventually she opened them. They were no longer the cold onyx they were they were now her warm colour that they should be.

"Did i win?" she asked

All Zeke could do was nod just be thankful that she had managed to make it back from the dark side. He helped her to her feet then helped her out of the stadium.

"Come on lets get you back to those locker rooms." Zeke tried to smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everyone on BEGA's new team was gathered in their locker room awaiting for Voltaire's company. Suddenly the door swung open. Everyone stiffened up.

"Can everyone leave apart from you Amy." he purred

everyone nearly ran out of the room in fear. Amy just gulped

"What did you call that?" he asked

"A win sir." she replied

He suddenly grabbed her and crushed her cheeks close together as hard as possible. He then started to examining her eyes.

"You couldn't even let your counter part take full control shame." he said

then released his grasp then turned around. Amy got excited to soon, thinking that she was out of the firing line. When Voltaire quickly spun around and punched her in the stomach knocking the air clean right out of her.

"Nobody disobeys my orders." he purred very deadly.

Out side of the locker room Zeke heard the whole thing wincing when he heard the skin on skin sharp and hard contact. It went on for many minutes. In fact Zeke had lost all sense of time. Eventually Voltaire left the room. When he had gone out of hearing distance Zeke went in to find that Amy was in a much dreadful condition compared from when he had just left her.

"Go away." she mumbled

As she played with the crimson teardrops dropping from her head into her palms. This was the worse beating that she had ever received, for she always seemed like the perfect person in BEGA's eyes. So Zeke couldn't understand why she deserved it this time. He pulled her up from the floor, but like a young child she tried her hardest to stay where she had happily made her seat. When Zeke finally got her onto the seats he started to clean her cuts and where the blood had dried on her. While she held an ice pack to her head and stomach.

KNOCK...KNOCK

Amy's gaze hit the locker room door.

"Come in!" Zeke demanded

The door swung open revealing Kai. Who just looked coldly at Zeke. Amy clenched her eyes close as Zeke went over a fresh wound.

"Sorry." Zeke said apologetic

Amy just ignored him.

"Would you like me to leave Amy?" he asked

Amy just nodded slightly. Zeke then placed the antiseptic wipe into the bin as he left. Both Amy and Kai waited till they could no longer hear his footsteps travelling down the hallway.

"What do you want? To finish what your grandfather started?" Amy asked

She removed the ice packs then faced him. Kai stared at her in horror. As he saw the face he saw as beautiful beaten up pretty badly.

"What happened to you?" he asked

Amy looked down at the floor. "Nothing"

There was an awkward silence. Kai then came and kneeled in front of her. But Amy just tried not to face him but was stopped by Kai's warm soft fingers.

"Amy did my grandfather beat you?" he asked

Obviously forgotten all that she had done to tick him off. Amy's eyes filled with tears and she broke his hold on her face. She re faced the wall to her right.

"Amy you have to tell me." Kai spoke calmly and soothingly

Kai saw a single tear run down her cheek. So with his index finger he scoped it off of her bruised cheek.

"You can tell me everything you know that." Kai smiled

Amy looked at him like a rabbit glued to the car lights speeding towards her.

"What has happened to you?" he asked

"...Nothing." she said

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Just leave it will you."

Kai seemed taken back by her pleading voice. He quickly blinked his eyes. As if to recover his thoughts.

"Lets get those cuts clean." Kai then said with a ghost of a smile in his eyes.

Amy ignored him as he cleaned and covered up some of the many cuts. She refused to wince and move as well show any sign of emotion not forgetting weakness.

"How come you never mentioned that you'd be entering the world tournament?" Kai asked

No answer

"How much training have you been up to you are a lot stronger than last time we went against each other."

No answer

Kai knew he was no good at small talk but he never thought that he was as bad as Amy was making him feel.

"Quite the bull Kai why did you really come down here?" Amy snapped

"To find out what was going on?...and...to see if you was alright?" he replied

She got up and faced him

"A you know what is going on and B I'm fine so you can go." Amy snarled venomously

"Amy A your not fine case you are battered and bruised all over and B I have no idea what is going on!" Kai snarled just as venomously back

By this point both of them were stood opposite each other nearly touching.

"Why can't you just accept it and not question it." she cried while hitting Kai's chest

Kai grabbed her in to a bear hug. Holding her tight to his body before she could hurt her self and him as well. Amy sobbed into his shoulder. Kai just stood there holding her in his embrace. They stayed like that until she calmed down.

"Feel better?" he asked

Amy just nodded against his chest.

"Good."

Meanwhile

The rest of the G-Revs watched the other matches. Still in shock over their lose.

"I can't believe we lost!" Tyson complained

"There is always next year." Ray suggested trying to stay positive.

"Unless the team drop out." Daichi smirked deviously

"Hey isn't that Zeke over there?" Max then asked

They all stared Zeke's way to see that he seemed pretty torn up about something.

Daichi shock his head.

"Any way where is Kai?" he questioned

Tyson stared down at his petit team mate.

"Most likely still getting caffeine into his system I don't know." Tyson replied

"Kai doesn't normally take this long." Max stated

"But Kai doesn't seen the one he trusted going against him often." Ray pointed out.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I do not own Beyblade or Shaman king. Please read and review this chapter hope you enjoy.

For your say in what happens in Chapter 13 go to my profile page and place your vote.

Chapter 12

Many days had passed since the tournament. Amy was not allowed to leave the Abby like place in fear of it being exposed for what it really is. A sigh left her lips. A she sat at the grand piano playing, but not for her own benefit. She was forced to play for Voltaire and Boris's private meeting with many other companies. No one could tell that she was beaten for they made sure that she looked idyllic. To try to get their support. She blocked out the whole thing by losing her self with in the calm and romantic notes that flowed from her finger tips. A hand was placed firmly onto her shoulder. She didn't stop but only nodded to show that she was aware of the person.

"That is enough. Return to your room." Boris said very snake like

Amy removed her hands from the Ivory keys and stood. She turned to face both of the Satanist men and bowed at them. Voltaire nodded his head. Which she took as a sign to leave.

"You see Amy if you only let destiny have it easy then you wouldn't be in this situation." her darker side smirked deviously.

Amy saw her in the corner of her eye in the window.

"Leave you in control. Not after last time." she replied

"But you enjoyed it really the feel of power that you can only now dream of, as well as being unbeatable..." her darker side started to purr seductively

"No"

"You know you want to, and the longer you deny it the worse that emptiness will get."

"No my emptiness is because I haven't seen Kai."

"Are sure that is why you feel empty?"

"Yes!"

"Oh you naughty girl...Lets do it!"

"No we cannot not yet any ways."

"Why wait lets do it now."

Amy stopped for a second took a deep long pause. Was it the right thing to do?

"Fine lets do it."

"And this the World Beyblading channel. Late last night the new BEGA buildings went up in flames. Fire fighters who went to the scene said that everyone escaped just in time. A statement was released earlier this morning and the team will be un able to compete due to this devastation...." The reporter said

"Wahoooo!" Tyson and Daichi shouted

Everyone seemed surprised but ecstatic at the same time for this now meant that they were back in. Ray's gaze then hit Kai's. He was sat next to the window peering out. Obviously not taking in what was going on around him.

"So what do you think Kai?" Ray asked

"Hn." was Kai's usual reply

A sigh left Rays lips it started to seem like Kai would never get back out of his old habits. Tyson and Daichi continued to dance around the room not noticing that everyone else had stopped and stared at the ice king of the team. Tyson eventually stopped and started at the ice king.

"Daichi that's enough!" Tyson said full of authority

He stopped and stared at Tyson . He followed his gaze to see what he was looking at.

"Kai you seem more cold than ever. What is up?" Tyson asked

Kai eyes went wide in shock. He turned his head to face them. He gave them his worlds most famous death glare. Then returned all his attentions back outside the window.

A couple of days later

Amy sat on the park swing. Swinging backwards and forwards. Her thoughts on Kai. She hadn't long finally escaped the clutches of BEGA mainly the companies CEO. She sat there filled with anticipation for she knew that soon she would meet up with Kai. Their plans was running smoothly. A bit to smoothly for her liking but she wasn't about to start complaining. That was when she saw Kai in the distance walking away from the park. So she practically sprinted in his direction but followed at a distance. He lead her through all of the slums and ally ways till they came to a private part. That had three dead ends.

"Kai..." Amy said with hints of fear threaten to take over her voice


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Beyblade or shaman king. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13

There was silence. Amy realised that she was right to judge how easy things where going along. A bone chilling laugh filled her ears. She jumped and then shivered in fear. As the voice travelled past her. She couldn't move it was like she was either glued to the floor or frozen. She could make up her mind which but she knew one thing. Her plans just went down the drain.

"Some one has been a very naughty girl." a stomach churning voice filled the small area.

Amy spun on the back of her heels to see Boris standing before her and the 'Kai' (AN: the person dressed as Kai. In case you haven't worked it out), he took of his wig to reveal. A pure bright auburn hair which seemed to luminous against his deathly pale skin and his eyes seemed to look unrealistic as the bold colour stood out. You could most likely see them from miles away.

"Brooklyn." Amy hissed

"Now now Amy where is your manners." Boris smirked

"Which ones." Amy's dark side purred

One of her eyes had turn onyx black, while the other stayed its normal colouring.

"You don't scare us." Boris chuckled deviously

"You shouldn't have said that." the darker half purred

Her good side dragged them to try and walk pass. Hoping that the threat was enough. When Boris grabbed her arm.

"Un hand me you fool." she snarled

Boris smirked then Amy looked down to her arm to find that he had clipped something onto it.

"Let me take controllllllllllllllllllllllllll........................" Amy's dark side yelled which started to fade along with her darker self. Amy's gaze turned back up to Boris. Now fear was wiped away from her face and was replace with loathing.

"Now what are you going to do?" Boris asked

Kai was sat at the meeting point which was under his tree anxiously. He had already debated weather he had already missed her. He looked at all solutions and try to convince him self it was on of those nicer solutions that he had come up with. He had been doing it for the last few days, but she never showed. Kai was getting more concerned with each passing second.

"No sign?" Tala asked

Kai just ignored the other Russian and closed his eyes so it seemed like he was asleep. Hoping that they wouldn't bother him.

"You know that won't work." Tala grinned

Kai started to become less patient with his Russian friend. That was when he noticed that an unearthly silence had taken over everyone that was there. No blades spun, no one talked, no one moved. Then footsteps filled the void of silence. Kai opened his eyes in curiosity. He wanted to know who was capable of shutting everyone up. To find Brooklyn approaching them. Kai stood up and started to approach him. For Kai knew that Brooklyn knew something that he wanted to know.

"What do you want?" Kai snarled

"What no Hello's and how are you's? " he asked

"Brooklyn what makes you think I'd be civil towards you after what you had done." Kai snarled

Brooklyn just laughed in Kai's face. As fast as lighting Kai's hand wrapped around Brooklyn neck.

"Now stop stalling and explain why the hell you are here?" Kai asked

"Someone woke on the wrong side of his little bed." Brooklyn taunted

Kai's grip became tighter.

"Oh you wanna know about the little fire starter. She was a very naught girl wasn't she a bit like someone else i know."

"Brooklyn if you value your life you better stop stalling and tell me what i want to hear."

Brooklyn got out a packaging from his coat and threw it on the floor.

"Everything you want to know is in there."

"If you have lied to me, I will hunt you down."

"Is that a threat Hiwatari?"

Kai smirked evilly the answer within his amber eyes. Kai realised him and picked up the packaging. He opened it to find what he didn't expect. There was many discs and a file which he recognised from his childhood. Tyson recognised the expression on Kai's faced he seemed to be confused and shocked. Tyson then remembered what Mr Dickenson had said to him _They are the same peas in a pod _

"What is it Kai?" Tala asked as he approached the other Russian.

Kai wasn't sure if he should tell him. So he gave everyone the cold shoulder and started to leave the masses of teens. What was within the packaging was unexpected to him and he knew that if he told them about it then they wouldn't know how to react to her. Especially after her last stunt.

"Kai what is in there?" Tala asked

Kai stopped and stared at the other pale Russian. Kai knew that he would understand along with the other Blitzkrieg Boys.

"This is the person that Boris was comparing us to." Kai said coldly

He handed the package to him. Tala peeked in and everything started to click with him as well. They needed to rescue her before it was to late and this time it wasn't the world of Beyblading at risk. The survival of human kind was at risk.

**Now Review Please**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Beyblade or Shaman King. Please read and review. Please don't flame. Sorry this chapter is short. But it just means that I'll just have 2 write a longer chapter next time.

Chapter 14

Amy laid there in silence and amongst darkness embrace. She couldn't move due to how badly she was beaten this time round as well as her hand where changed to the wall in such a way that even if she wanted to she couldn't sit up. she laid there motionless, with no determination to leave, in fact she just wished that death would take her now. So she could start another life over again. She no longer cared if it was day or night. The other frighten, lonely cries of other children became her lullaby.

The big heavy metal door swung in leaving light flood the room. Amy raised her head slightly off of the cold stone floor. To show that she had acknowledgement the person entering. But was unable to keep her heavy head up for long. Since she had been there she hadn't drank or eaten any thing. A light came on within her cell. It burned her eyes so she closed them as tight as possible. For she knew the only time the light came on was for her punishment or for Zeke to try to clean up some of her wounds so that she would live for her next beating.

"Amy how are you feeling?" she heard the voice that she had grown accustomed to.

"What is it today?" she asked

"Nothing." Zeke smiled pleasingly.

"Oh."

"So is the pain worse than yesterday?"

Amy refused to answer as she placed her head back down onto the cooling floor, which felt nice against her head. Zeke noticed her eyes closed as if the coldness was heavenly. Zeke placed his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "Amy how long have you been like this?" Zeke asked. But no answer came from her due to she had slipped into unconscious.

Meanwhile at the Dojo...

"Oh man where is Kai?" Tyson grumbled "It's not like him being late for training."

"Wow Tyson complaining that there is no training by Kai. There is something wrong with this picture." Max chuckled

"Kai will becoming today don't worry Tyson." Kenny smiled

"How do you know that?" Tyson asked curiously for no one know when Kai comes and goes.

"Kai never said anything to me if that is what your implying, I just have a feeling that he will turn up." Kenny babbled.

"Spill!" both Tyson and Hillary shouted at Kenny

"Well...I cannot tell you sworn to secrecy." Kenny blushed

"Well if anything happens to Kai and we could have helped him you know it will be all your fault." Tyson played on the guilt trip.

"Well...Kai has gone to retrieve something." Kenny replied

"Which is?" Tyson asked

"Amy." he whispered

The room went into utter silence. Then Tyson scrambled to his feet and the others started to follow. For Tyson knew that if Kai was going to save Amy then he would have to put him self in harms way.

Kai stood before the new building that hid the secret cruelty. It looked so simple to get into. Not what he had expected.

"Lets go." Kai demanded

"Kai are you sure?" Tala asked

Kai just growled to him self what a stupid question to ask him. "Tala should know by now that when i have made my mind up that there is no changing it." Kai thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the one but last chapter of Amy Dickenson Stories: Beyblade forever. YAY

Finally the new characters and plot that I have been dieing to put up can come up!!!! ACE!

Chapter 15

THUD...THUD...the metal steel toe cap shoe made contact with Amy's side. CRACK! She felt the rib snap in half after all of the beating. She coughed and blood from her split lips stained the floor that she was laying on. She didn't say anything, she didn't dare move. The door opened. Revealing light into the dusty, bloody, cold cell. Voltaire's foot stopped just before it made contact with her flesh again.

"What is it?" the elderly Hiwatari snarled

"There is intruders sir." he replied

A deep low growl left the mans lips. Which sent a shiver go through Amy. This only meant one thing. Her beating will continue later. The evil man left taking all of the light from the room along with him. She tried to move so that she could get a better idea of how badly the cracked rib was. But failed miserably a sigh left her lips. All she seemed to be doing recently was fail. The light then re ventured into her lonely cell. A spark of hope filled her. But was soon disappointed when Boris appeared. 

"You've come to finish the job have you?" she inquired

"You know for someone who haven't eaten for the last week you are still full of life for any of ours liking." He replied in a hiss.

He bent down so that he was no face to face with her. 

"You know this punishment has been waiting for you ever since she died. Your the reason why the Hiwatari's are a mess." Boris taunted

"Sorry to disappoint you Boris but your guilt trip isn't working." Amy smiled deviously

"Is the reason you paired up with Kai is to try to make amends?"

"Boris if you think that then you obviously don't know me as well as you think. Don't forget the reason why you are still around."

SLAP. His hand made contact with her face.

"You really want to ruin your families future do you?" Amy questioned

"Is that a threat?"

"You know it is."

"Your not in the position to be making threats."

"Neither are you."

Something sharp then entered into Amy's hand. 

"Good night restless one."

"Have fun in hell."

Meanwhile...

"Kai slow down you may have missed where she is." Tala shouted

"She's this way." Kai stated

He had become very bored of Tala's complaining. He knew that he had to find Amy before anything bad happened to her.

"Good night restless one." a male said

"Have fun in hell." a female replied

the voices filled his ears. They were getting close. For he couldn't forget those two voices so easily. 

"Remind me never to judge you directions." Tala smiled

"Tala shut up. Your going to get us caught." Kai snarled

They then heard footsteps approach them. They hid in a dark pathway and awaited for the footsteps to vanish. The footsteps drew closer and closer. Until the person passed them. "Boris." Kai hissed mentally. They awaited till they could no longer hear his footsteps. Then ran like they never ran before. Kai ran so that he could finally have Amy back within his arms and Tala ran like mad to keep up with Kai. Finally they got to the destination that had taken them ages to finally get to. But they stopped dead as soon as they saw the guard outside the cell door. 

"Tala if you remove the guard while I get her." Kai demanded

"Hehe." he laughed deviously, "My pleasure."

Tala left to sort out the guard leaving Kai. Kai waited there for a few moments. Waiting for Tala to give a signal that it was time to free her. Tala then popped his head around the corner after what felt like forever to Kai. 

"Come on lets get trouble." Tala stated

"Well move out of the way then." Kai growled.

Tala moved out of the ice kings way. Kai walked gracefully around him and to the guard cell. He kicked it open. To find that it was pitch black. Then the generator kicked in. Filling the place with a humming noise. CLICK... the lights within the cell turned on. Revealing a blood stained floor and a girl not much younger than them selves. Chained to the wall. Laying there looking worse for wear. Kai approached the motionless body fearing the worse. He moved some of the girls hair off of her face to reveal the girl that he had been looking for. He checked for a pulse.

"Is she alive Kai?" Tala asked with fear starting to take over him.

"Just." Kai snarled, "Go find something to get these chains off of her."

With that Tala left Kai with her.

"Well...well look what she has dragged in." a new voice filled the cell.

Kai's head shot round to face the person. "Grandfather." he snarled.

"Grandson it is amazing isn't it how when you become alone that you wither down to a dieing need to find the person that you love."

"What do you want?"

"Her."

"Why?"

"Kai it is nothing for an unworthy Hiwatari to know about."

Meanwhile...

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tyson screamed as he ran for his life down a long corridor. Some how he managed to split up with the rest of the group and get guards after him. This was just not his day. THUD! 

"Watch it man." Tyson complained

"No you watch it." another teen complained

"Tala?"

"Tyson?"

"What are you doing here?" they asked the same time.

Tala saw the people now gaining ground on them.

"Come on!" Tala demanded

"Why?" Tyson asked

Tyson never got his reply instead he was dragged by Tala who was running as fast as his body allowed him. They ran until they lost the guards. When Tala looked around his feet had dragged him straight back to Amy's cell. They both casually walked in. Tala went straight to Kai's side. Who was by now had his complete death glare face on. Tyson new this meant one thing. Voltaire was just here. Then his gaze caught the girls deep sleepy slumber. If Tyson hadn't looked twice he would have mistaken her as dead.

"Tyson are you just going to stand there?" Kai snarled

"What do you want me to do Kai?" Tyson asked. Just ignoring the ice prince snarls.

"Tyson could you hold her wrists for me so that i can get these shackles off of her?" Tala asked in a more pleasant manner.

"Yeah sure." Tyson replied and went to help Tala.

"Amy...Amy...?" Kai talked softly to her slumber.

Tyson watched in ore. As he saw Kai tapping her cheek as softly as possible. He seemed hesitant to do it. Tyson was also surprised by the calm and friendly tones within Kai's voice. Realisation kicked in. There was a stronger bond between Kai and Amy that he had never noticed. It was exactly what Mr Dickenson was on about to him. They were defiantly the same peas in the pod.

**One chapter left to go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Amy laid in her bed. She had not moved a single muscle since she was placed there. After an x-ray it was reviled that she had a few broken ribs with many cuts and bruises from the sheer force of the beaten she had received. Mr Dickenson knew the best place for her to be was at home where she could recover her usual speedy rate without having to explain it to the medical professionals. Which meant by her being home they didn't have to worry about her becoming a ginnie pig. A sigh escaped past his lips. It started to seem like forever since he had last seen her awake and smiling. But it was also nice to see her in this peaceful and tranquil state. The peace before the storm was finally over for them and didn't he know it.

"Grandfather?" A muffled whisper filled his ears. His gaze landed on her face hoping that this wasn't a false alarm.

"Yes?" he replied

"Where are my?" she asked

Only then her eyes opened . She recognised the place soon enough. A small smile appeared on her face.

"How long have I been out?" she then asked

"A few days."

"Oh."

"Is there something the matter Amy?"

"How did I get here?"

"Kai and the gang rescued you."

"Well I'd best go thank them."

"Amy don't you dare get up."

To late she raised to her feet and skipped over to her wardrobe. Mr D watched her with shock taken over his face. He'd expected her to be withering in pain after sitting up. Her speedy recoveries always marvelled him.

**Many hours later.**

Amy stood out side the last stop she had to make on her thank you's list. Everyone seemed just as surprised and glad to see her. They all offered to come with her to this last persons home. But she curtly told them all that this was one thing she had to do on her own. She swung open the big iron gates. Then walked up to the front door of this huge home full of ore. It was dark and mysterious just like the person she was going to see. She pushed the door bell. She heard the noise of it echo through out the home. To her surprise there was no sign of movment. So she opened the letter box.

"Hello Kai it's me can I talk to you for a second?" Amy called in.

"Go away." he replied

She istently knew that he wasn't that far away from the front door.

"But Kai it really is me and I have some important things I have to say."

"HN."

Movement filled her ears. It came closer and closer till finally the front door swung open. Amy smiled sweetly at him.

"I came to say thank you for rescuing me." she smiled. Then threw her arms around him. Kai was a little taken back by it for he didn't expect it. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"You shouldn't have come...you should be resting."

"I have rested plenty enough thank you and presides I really wanted to see you."

"Oh."

"What is the matter Kai?" Amy pulled away from him.

"Nothing."

"Oh. I should leave." she turned to leave him

"No wait." he grabbed her wrist

She turned to face him. "I love you." he smiled

"I love you to."

**Well that is all folks!!! But if you cannot wait long to find out what happens next then here is a sneaky glimpse of Amy Dickenson stories : What doesn't kill you...**

"Blasted sleeping pills." Amy growled. They where suppose to make her forget her dreams but she seemed to be getting immune to them. Her gaze hit the cloak it was midnight. A sigh left her lips. Why did something that happen three year ago still affect her?


End file.
